In today's world of audio, there is a necessity to compress audio in some fashion in order to save space or size because of the limitations of broadcast and the internet. One of the caveats for accomplishing this goal is the formation and overall acceptance of compressed audio formats such as MP3, AAC, MP4, etc.1 1http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MP3;
http://www.keithstead.com/and_more/cd_vs_mp3.html;
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Advanced_Audio_Coding;
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IPv4_address_exhaustion;
http://www.deloitte.com/view/en_AU/au/industries/tmt/tmt-predictions-2013/db455c075207c310VgnVCM3000003456f70aRCRD;
htmhttp://penngood.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/nielsen-cross-platform-report-march-2014.pdf;
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High-definition_video
The vast majority of conventional digital audio is MP3. While these formats do indeed decrease the file size by large amounts, the audio quality does suffer in both harmonic and dynamic range properties. There is no true totally “lossless” form of digital audio compression. Even the ones that claim to be “lossless” still have artifacts and the file size is very large compared to a normal MP3 file. There are download services and streaming sources that are compressed MP3 format and are commonly found on the internet. MP3 is the world standard audio compression format at this time.
As more of these content sources become available to the public, the available space lessens. There is a finite amount of space for the internet and for broadcast spectrum. They are both experiencing issues with available space at this time, and there appears to be no solution other than more compression of some type. As the HD video becomes more prevalent, users have accepted the fact that the audio will be compromised in quality for consumption. In an effort to help correct this audio problem, the inventive MAX SOUND resynthesis method to resynthesizes both harmonic and dynamic content back into the audio without increasing the file size, or change its format.
There are many tools that claim to “enhance” audio, but they are a stale and static type of process that can only affect the audio much in the same way as a simple tone control does. The inventive MAX SOUND process is an extremely dynamic process that can repair the anomalies created by a compression format, such as MP3, and add the harmonic and dynamic content back into the file while giving the end user some control of the tonality at the same time. One analogy for comparison would be the difference between looking at a picture (everyone else) of something, or watching a movie MAX SOUND) of the same thing. The MAX SOUND process is continually changing how and where it is working dependent upon the source material is being processed.
A new method and process is therefor required that addresses the above noted deficiencies of the conventional methods.